What To Do, What To Do
by Pigfarts My Arse
Summary: My senses were going crazy, my hormones were being driven wild, and all I could think was, 'Goddammit Wen I love you'. And I did. Stella and Wen have crushes on each other, but how will they tell the other? What to do, what to do. Slight AU which means no Wenlivia . One-shot, so please no asking for more chapters or a sequel unless it's a really good idea!


**I'm kicking myself because I should be working on one of my other stories, but this one shot just popped into my head and I had to write my idea down before I lost it!**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

* * *

I had a forbidden crush. And his name is Wen Gifford.

Just to clear the rumors, Olivia is not dating Wen! They tried that but it didn't work at all. Now Olivia's going out with Scott, Mo is going out with Ray (that shocked everybody but now he's nice) and Charlie's going out with Jules, who surprisingly asked him out way before Madison Square Garden and our television interview.

So being me, of course I had to go and fall for a guy who's totally different from me! I'm loud, Wen's quiet, I'm a fighter, Wen's a lover, I'm rebellious, and Wen follows the rules. We don't fit! But I like him anyway.

His hair, I'll start at this point. His hair could stop traffic. It's bright red, and for some reason I find myself sitting in math fantasizing about running my hand through it, messing it up as we're making out or something.

And his eyes. Once we were sitting at lunch waiting for everyone else, and he was talking to me about something, and as soon as we made eye contact, he stopped talking and I just got lost in the maze of blue with green and brown specks of color.

And his lips. Perfectly pink, looking so kissable... I've had vivid dreams when he kisses me and his lips are soft, and I melt in his mouth at his taste of lemonade and strawberries.

Like I said, vivid.

So now I've got to figure out how to tell Mo, Olivia, and Jules (she's now one of our best friends) about my dilemma with Wen.

What to do, what to do.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

* * *

I'm falling for Stella Yamada. I'm screwed.

Stella's independent, not a follower, and speaks her mind. Me? I'm a coward.

Let's see, when did I fall for her?

I remember that day like the back of my hand. Stella was practicing her guitar with her iPod headphones plugged in, and she was playing Determinate. I had guessed that she was actually listening to that song on her iPod, so that's why she was singing along.

"_Tryin' hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried."_ Stella sang the beginning, and I fell in love with her voice. And then that's when it hit me.

I was in love with my band's lead guitarist.

The way her hair falls out of her motorcycle helmet perfectly, like in the movies when the girl shakes her head and it's in slow motion and she looks all badass and sexy.

That's Stella.

And her brown eyes are mesmerizing. I was once talking to her and we made eye contact, and I had stopped talking. Not like she noticed either, because she just kept looking into mine. We sat like that during the entire lunch, not noticing anything around us until I was punched in the gut when lunch ended.

Don't even get me started on her lips. I've always wanted to get up the courage to walk up to her and kiss her in front of everyone, to show all of the flirting boys and fan girls of ours that we weren't single, instantly becoming taken like the rest of the band.

So now I have to figure out how to tell Ray, Charlie, and Scott about my insanely huge crush on Stella.

What to do, what to do.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

* * *

"What's up Stell?" Jules asked me. We were sitting on the floor of my room having a girl's night so I could tell them about my problem.

"It's this boy..." I mumbled quietly, but Mo heard me.

"You like someone?" Mo screeched, and I clamped my hand over her mouth to avoid waking my parents up.

"Yes, and it's not just someone." I said, giving them a subtle hint, which Olivia caught.

"You like Wen?" Olivia asked, and I bit my lip, nodding. "You two would make an adorable couple!"

"Totally!" Jules and Mo agreed, and I smiled.

"But how am I going to get him to go out with me?" I asked, looking down. "There's no way he would ever like me." As my head was down, I didn't see the silent exchange between the three girls sitting in the circle with me.

"Trust me, Stella." Mo said, and I looked up. "He'll never be able to take his eyes off of you once we're done with you." Mo smiled mischievously, and I winced.

What the hell did I just get myself into?

* * *

**Wen's POV**

* * *

I was in the basement of Ray's house playing video games with him and Charlie, since Scott was out of town.

"Dudes, I need girl advice." I said once I had won the round, and Ray smirked.

"Are you finally going to ask Stella out?" Ray said, and my mouth opened in shock.

"How did you..." I trailed off, not being able to find the right words.

"Find out?" Ray finished, and I nodded. "That's easy. Your crush on her is so obvious, it's a wonder that she doesn't even know!" Charlie nodded in agreement, and I was taken aback. Charlie's clueless (no offense, Charlie, but it's true).

"But she would never go out with me." I said, and Charlie burst out laughing. Ray and I looked at him weirdly.

"She's got the biggest crush on you too, Wen!" Charlie said, and I raised an eyebrow at my clueless friend. "She looks at you like you look at her – with longing and love. Just ask her already!" I sighed, knowing that he was right. I had to at least try.

Little did I know what I was getting myself into.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

* * *

It was Monday at school. I was dressed to impress today – and it was all for that one guy.

Wen.

Of course, I added my own flair to it, but because I'm Stella Yamada!

At least, that's what Jules said.

And frankly, I couldn't agree with her more.

"Hey Wen." I said, standing behind him, and as Ray, Charlie, and Wen all turned around to look at me, their mouths opened in shock.

"Damn, Yamada!" Ray said. "You clean up good!" Ray smirked, and Mo linked her arm with his. Since I had to suffer by becoming slightly girly for a day, Mo, Olivia, and Jules had to dress like they were in my rock girl band so I wouldn't have to suffer alone.

Mo was wearing black skinny jeans with the black stiletto boots I ditched and a black ripped t-shirt with a white tank top underneath. She had on black eyeliner and dark red lipstick that doesn't like to come off without a drill. Ray liked it a whole lot and now I could see that they were exchanging spit once again.

Olivia was wearing black fishnet tights with a pair of black stiletto heels and dark blue ripped jean shorts. Her shirt was a black halter top, and she had black fishnet arm gloves that went to her elbows. Her fingers were buried under rings, and she was wearing the same makeup as Mo.

Jules was wearing a tight black dress that went to an inch above her knee and black strap heels. She was wearing the same makeup, and she had a bunch of gold bracelets on her right wrist. Charlie pulled her into a kiss, and now they were doing the same thing as Mo and Ray.

And now there's me.

I was wearing a black dress that had tank top straps and a poofy tutu skirt. The tights were black and had roses on them, but they were mostly like fishnet tights. I had put on my black biker boots and my motorcycle leather jacket and half-finger gloves (to be more biker chick than rocker chick), and my makeup was the same as everybody else's.

"Stella..." Wen said, and I looked up innocently into his eyes, batting my eyelashes, and I swear I could hear him gulp. "You look... Wow." Wen said, and I smirked.

"Come with me." I said, and I grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the school and into a janitor's closet that could be locked from the inside so nobody would find us. I locked the door and sat him down in the chair.

"Why did you pull me in here, Stella?" Wen asked, now confused, and I rolled my eyes.

"For the record, I dressed like this to impress you." I said, and Wen's eyes were bulging out of his skull. "And second, I'm trying my hardest not to sit on your lap right now and kiss the living daylights out of you, so listen up." I took a deep breath, seeing as I didn't take one during my rant, and started again. "I really like you. Actually, scratch that. I'm in love with you, and I have been ever since Madison Square Garden. I'm just too much of a damn coward to come up to you and tell you that myself in front of other people, so I had to do it like this. But I didn't want to tell you because I was just so nervous about rejection and I -" I stopped suddenly in my rant because Wen's lips were on mine.

I was shocked. Yes, THE STELLA YAMADA gets shocked. Shocking, right?

But anyway, Wen was kissing me. Like, his lips were on mine, and after a few seconds of calming down and getting my mind together, I started kissing him back.

It looks like my vivid dreams of kissing him were right. His lips tasted like Mel's Organic Lemonade and fresh strawberries. I unconsciously licked his lips to get a better taste and his mouth opened up, granting me access.

And oh boy, did I melt in his mouth.

My senses were going crazy, my hormones were being driven wild, and all I could think was, _Goddammit Wen I love you._ And I did.

His hands were placed gently on my waist and he was kissing me softly and sweetly but passionately and hungrily. It was a perfect combination, and perfectly Wen.

We pulled away at last and he rested his forehead on mine.

"Just for the record, I love you too, Stell." Wen said, and I chuckled, pulling his delicious lips back to mine. But how were we going to break this to the band, Ray, and Jules?

What to do, what to do.

* * *

**I'm beating myself up, but I dreamed about this last night, and I thought it was cute! Besides, if there are Stella and Scott stories on Fan Fiction, then why aren't there Stella and Wen stories?**

**And for the record, I think Stella's cute with Charlie, Ray, Scott, and Wen! So all of my Lemonade Mouth stories will have Stella with one of these hunks ;).**


End file.
